Tangerine
by Rants-by-Rachel
Summary: Draco & Ginny. An odd couple with oh so much in common. But will the strain of age, personallity and friends tear this sudden friendship appart? T for now, possibly M later


Tangerine

Disclaimer- As much as I may wish, none of this is mine except for those characters, places and the plot that I made up.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Ginny! Ginny, We're gunna be late!" Ron hollered to his sister from the bottom of the stairs. "Ugh Sisters." He rolled his eyes, "What a pain!" he started to babble to Harry.

"Oh yea, Ron, what a pain. I mean you've got this little sister who looks up to you for everything. Oh boy, what a tradgedy." Harry feined hurt. "At least you have a sister, all I have is a fat cousin who doesnt know the difference between a cupcake and a monkey, and and uncle who is going to explode from anger. Literally. Although it was pretty funny to watch Dudley try to eat a monkey at the zoo before first year." Harry stared at the ceiling remembering this seemingly silly moment.

Ron chuckled to himself, "Uhm. Sorry mate," Ron rubbed the back of his neck apoligetically blushing, "I, uhm, kinda...forgot."

Harry chuckled to himself lightly, patting rons shoulder, "Ah I was only kidding, It's jus-...Ho-ly **wow**..." He stammered on his words staring at the stairs. "Ginny, you, you look amazing!"

Ginny blushed, and indeed, standing at a meer 5' 2'', long red curls flowing around her round face, comfortable looking jeans, a black tank top, and a jean jacket with the words "Dark Side Of The Moon" imprinted on the back with a small prism of colors underneith. She had a baseball cap with a little foot on it facing backwards, and a little tan bag flung over one shoulder and crossing over her front. Down the strap of the bag were a few little buttons, each with a whitty saying or a campaign slogan, since Ginny loved debate and politics much to her fathers enjoyment. Her tank and low rise jeans gave everyone a view of her pierced belly with a kitty hanging from it, she indeed looked amazing, not that she thought so. "Thanks Harry, much appreciated." She smiled at him lovingly, giving him and her brother hugs. "Where's Herms? aren't we supposed to go?"

"Yea, actually we're supposed to meet her in 5 minutes in the Leaky Couldren." He blushed an even brighter shade of red as his sister gave him a look of disbelief, crossing her arms across her chest. "And where in your crazy little world do you think your going wearing," he lifted his finger and traced an invisable line up and down her body then wagging his finger in that no way motion, "**THAT**?!"

"RON! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ginny furrowed her brows at him and stormed to the fireplace, grabbing a handfull of powder,"And I'm going where ever I want to how ever I want to, Ronald!" she threw the contents in her hand down forcefully screaming, "Leaky Couldren!" as loud as she could. Once reaching her destination, she sprinted up the stairs into the lobby, where she stopped in place and looked around for her girlfriend. Letting out a breath, she turned her head to find an anxious Hermione starring at her watch in destress and tapping her feet slightly to the beat of the music playing through her headphones. She quietly snuck up on the brunnette wrapping her hands around the girls eyes, pulling one of the tiny buds from her ears, "Guess who?!" Hermione giggled to herself turning to face a very red faced Ginny.''

She quickly embraced the younger girl rocking the two of them back and forth. Hermione plucked the second earphone from her ear, tucking back her finally tame hair. "Gin! Oh my goodness, how are you?! I haven't seen you in_ forever_!" Her and the younger girl got into an intense convorsation about their summers, the guys they met, and typical teenage girl stuff. While Ron and Harry had come up the stairs and walked towards them, Ron of course was in a bit of a rage.

The two walked up to their best friend and gave her hugs and kisses, telling her how great she looked, and Ginny waited for all of 5 minutes before excusing herself, "Uhm, guys? I think I'm gunna take a look around. I'll meet you guys in a few hours." She smiled politely, giving Hermione one last hug and waving, she turned on her heel and walked to the streets of Hogsmeed, despite her brothers pleas for her to stay with them because the road was "unsafe". _Psht. Yea okay, unsafe; HA!

* * *

_

While walking down the road, she began thinking of her summer, and all of her counselor friends from her muggle sleepaway camp. Her father had said that these "sleep away camps" were all the rage with muggle children. He said she ought to go just for the experience. Ginny had protested this idea, saying she wanted a job of some sort just to get some extra money for school. So as it seems, she decided to become a camp counselor at one of these camps, and she infact made a hefty sum of money for the school year to come. Without realizing where she had wandered, she found herself aimlessly walking down a side road. And this was actually a pretty nice path she found with some nifty stores here and there, a few flower stores. And she then saw a sign for a small cafe, with a sign welcoming unknown talent. She smiled to herself fingering the the little buttons on the strap of her bag. _Hey, what the heack, why not._

Taking a deep breath, Ginny walked to the door and gently pulled it open. It was a dimly lit room, all she could make out was a a few couches, armchairs and coffee tables scattered around the room surrounding a brightly lit stage that held single stool in the middle and a microphone right infront of it. In the back of the little shop was a small coffee bar, that had a wall of 20 different varieties of coffee. Ginny walked around to a white arm chair and took a seat, lifting her bag over her head and shoulder and laying it on the bright purple carpet.

Lifting her head towards the stage, Ginny had noticed a young lady of about 20, fairly short, very skinny, and had small rectangular glasses and black curly hair, had taken the microphone, "Thank you Mr. Anderson, what a lovely guitar solo. Now if you'll welcome our next preformer who goes by the name of DM. He will be preforming a guitar piece for you this evening. Welcome." The young lady walked off the stage, almost tripping over the last step, as the small audience made of Ginny and about 10 others, all with styrofoam cups filled with coffee or tea, clapped lightly for the young man who then took the stage.

Ginny gazed at the blonde who took a seat on the stool, lifting his guitar to his lap, and tucking his feet under. His brow furrowed slightly while he found the first chord, then he eased the worried look on his face as he started to strum the begining of a song that Ginny knew. She hummed along, as quietly as she could, the familiar tune of the words.

_"I'm sitting in the railway station, got a ticket for my destination._

_mmm_

_On a tour of one night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand_

_and every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one man band_

_homeward bound, I wish I was, homeward bound_

_Home where my thoughts escape me_

_home where my musics playin_

_at home where my love lyes waiting_

_silently for me_

_Everydays an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines_

_mmm_

_and each town looks the same to me_

_the movies and the facories_

_and every strangers face I see reminds me that I long to be_

_Homeward bound, I wish I was, homeward bound."_

The young man stopped and looked up, waiting for the inevitable clapping that was sure to come from his preformance. Ginny shook her head back into reality, and started clapping and cheering with the rest of the little cafe. She was gaping at how into his music he was, and how gorgeous his voice was. She watched as he brushed a slack hand through his blonde hair, and looked straight out into the audience, and he scanned the viewers and thanking them with his eyes, and they stopped at Ginny. Those piercing blue eyes, and she knew who the owner of those eyes were, somewhere in her mind. But she was too awestruck by the young man and his amazing preformance to remember whom this DM could possibly have been.

Speaking of the devil, he took a final bow, grabbing the guitar by the fretboard and walking into the audience, straight for her! The lady with the curly black hair got back onto the stage and congratulated this man for a job well done as he walked as cooly as possible to the back of the cafe, taking a seat in the arm chair directly infront of her. He leaned his guitar against the side of the chair, and sitting "pretzel style" in the cozy chair. He gave Ginny a little smirk and glanced cooly at her, "So what's the little weasle doing in a muggle cafe like this? You get lost or something?"

She gasped at the amazingly talented and totally decietful young man in front of her. And this man was no ordinary guy who played guitar, it was none other then Draco Malfoy...and what did he mean by 'Muggle cafe'? He couldn't possibly play guitar in a muggle cafe. Thats not what **he** does. Not ever. Closing her mouth quickly she spoke as calmly as possible to the almost 7th year in front of her, "Actually, yes I did get lost. But the real question would be," She smirked back at him," What are **you**, Draco Malfoy, doing in a muggle cafe. Now thats more of a shock then, **me**,a Weasly being in one."

He tilted his head slightly lifting his gaze to the apparently entertaining ceiling, almost argueing with himself in his head. He replied very simply, "Music is my life. My father does not agree. No one here knows my name or my history. The End, Goodbye, Ta ta. Period." She tilted her head in the same way, and gave him a small nod, "Dont worry _DM_, this place wont get out, it'll be **our** little secret, hm?" She swiftly got up putting her bag under one arm, over her head, and resting it on the opposite shoulder. She walked over to his chair and whispered in his ear, "good job bye the way, nice choice of song." And walked out of the small cafe onto the small muggle street.

She huffed inwardly to herself for not asking for directions back to the main street. She mentally kicked herself and tapped her foot a few times, anxiosly scanning the street left and right for the way back to Hogsmeed. "Need help Weasly?" She jumped slightly, whirling herself in his direction, gasping at how close he was to her face, "Uhm, yea...kinda." she blushed slightly, and he led her down a street or two, untill she reached a small pet store. It was still in the muggle town, and she decided she wanted to buy a non magical pet with her conseloring money.

"Uh, Malfoy? Could we possibly run quickly into this store? Its just, i really want a pet, and it'll just be a minute, 20 tops!" She sat with a hopefull look on her face untill he said they could, "But only 20 tops." and the two of them walked into the pet store. "Wanna help me pick something out?" she turned to him with her eyebrows raised, hands locked infornt of her and rocking back and forth on the heels and toes of her feet.

"Sure... I guess." he looked at her akwardly, inwardly questioning the intentions of the short witch infront of him. And indeed, she was much smaller then he, as he stood at 6'1''. The two walked through the store, pointing at different pets that she might want, when they got to the kitten section. They looked through the kittens when they came upon a small dark orange kitten, almost the color of her hair. "Hey, Weasle, come take a look at this one!" he waved her over unenthusiastically to look at the cuddly kitten, who was abnormally tiny, not even the size of Ginnys hand. Ginny took one look at it and squeeled with excitement, "Oh my gosh! He's so cute! I want him." She opened the crate and picked the kitten up, and he crawled up her body to her shoulder where he snuggled into her neck and fell asleep. Draco laughed slightly at the pathetic cat, that oddly reminded him of the littlest Weasle, and walked the two of them back to the counter to pay for him a little cat bed and a few other essentials that it might need.

The trio walked out of the store and continued their walk back to the main road. After a few more turns in complete silence and a few shy glances between the two, they had finally reached their destination of Hogsmeed. Ginny gave him a polite hug and walked away leaving Draco to stare at her retreeting form.

* * *

She walked to the entrance of Diagon Alley with her kitten resting on her shoulder searching for her brother and his friends. As she walked through the overly crowded street, she found them standing with armfulls of bags and boxes near where they needed to apparate, Harry with her brother, and her with Hermione.

They got together and apparated back to The Burrow after listening to much fuss over the kitten from Hermione. They put down their bags and scattered to all parts of the house. Ginny ran back to her room and placed the kitten on her bed placing its bed and litter box in the corner of her room; she then packed away her clothes and guitar in her trunk, as well as her 'iPod' that her dad had brought home from work for her. She told Hermione about bringing its charger to Hogwarts, and wondered if she could get it to work using magic. Her friend agreed on the condition that she give her permission to use it anytime she want, and the permission to use her library for her own as well. Obviously Ginny agreed to her conditions, laughing to herself about how easy it was to please her. She tucked her laptop and iPod into her tan shoulder bag, as well as her love and addiction, her jumbo suduko book.

She closed her trunk and shrunk it, getting it ready for the travel to school the next day. As she started her way down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was busy preparing dinner and set the 16 year old to work, peeling potatoes. unbeknownced to Ginny, her kitten had found her way out of the door, and bolted down the stairs,a started to rub himself up against Mrs. Weasly's legs. The older woman shrieked and threw a potatoe and a peeler into the air. As they clanked to the sink, she looked down at the fuzzy orange kitten and up at her daughter with a scowl plastered on her face.

"**Ginevera Molly Weasly**!!!!WHERE IN _MERLIN'S NAME _DID THIS...**ANIMAL** COME FROM!?" Mrs Weasly screamed at her daughter, her face turning bright red. Her daughter scooped up her kitten before her mom ate it out of rage, and cuddled it protectivly against her chin.

"Ma, look, I really like this kitten, and I really wanna keep it! I wandered into a back road today and...I kinda...found this really cute pet store, and this adorable kitten caught my eye and I just **had **to have it! And Ron has his owl, Percy has his owl, Fred and George have their own store, and Charlie works with dragons, and...and...I just want this kitten. PLEASE Ma, Please?" She pleaded with her mom, begging her to allow her to keep this kitten. Her mom gave her an intimidating look and warned her that this kitten was her responsibility and that she had better keep up her grades in school, otherwise the kitten was coming home. Ginny nodded and hugged her mom, starteling the kitten as he stretched and yawned giving Ginny and angry look jumping from her arms and stalking off. Ginny giggled and held her ears waiting for her mom to call for her brothers, and guests.

"KIDS! DINNERS READY!!" Mrs Weasly hollered out the window to the boys playing quidditch, and to Hermione who was reading a book under them, ducking occasionally out of the way of a speeding bludger casually. All of them stopped what they were doing and sprinted to the door and to the table tucking in their chairs preparing to eat the delicious dinner that Mrs. Weasly (and Ginny) had made for them. As she placed the dishes of dinner on the table, the kids all scrambled to take their share of the food, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny. Molly sat down and ate her dinner with her kids, as she awaited her husbands arrival, longingly staring at the family clock with his hand pointing to "work" for the now third day in a row.

Ginny excused herself and left the table to go upstairs and take a shower before passing out, awaiting the next day in which she would journey to Hogwarts with her brother and friends. As she fell asleep, she couldn't get the hauntingly handsome young man that she met earlier from her mind.

* * *

Ginny awoke early in the morning preparing herself for the long trip ahead. She quickle threw on a pair of black leggings and a long tan sweater that ended half way down her thighs. She grabbed her jean jacket and threw on her tan shoulder bag and shrunk down her trunk, placing it in her bag. She did a quick spell to dye her hair a light brown, letting it fall in smoothe ringlets to the center of her back, clipping half of it up in a crystal incrusted butterfly. She grabbed her kitten and allowed it to snuggle into her neck, shrinking her cat bed and placing it into her bag, slipping into her black flip-flips.

Ginny made her way down the steps and into the kitchen where she told her mother that she wasn't hungry and that she wanted to pass on eating breakfast before leaving, "Besides, I'll end up eating on the train anyway, no biggy." Molly sighed deeply giving her daughter a hug, yet again disterbing the tiny kitten who gave her an angry look before falling back to sleep. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George made their way into the kitchen where they all stared at Ginny's choice of clothing not mentioning how much she had changed, as well as the fact that she looked increadable. Ginny stuck her iPod headphones into her ears and put on some Jethro Tull, allowing herself to go deaf to the world around her. This didn't stop her from noticing however that Harry pretty much eyed her the whole car ride to the train station and all the way to platform 9 3/4. She was about to say something when a tall young man caught her eye.

Ginny said her goodbyes to her mother and left the group, running to the train, but not before catching Mr. DM's eye. She ran up to him, casually bumping into his arm and eyeing him slightly, as to say to meet her on the train. He nodded with a quick smile, and Ginny walked off to the train, finding a compartment for her and her friends. She sat and placed her bags in the storage area above it. Her friends found their way to the compatrment and settled in, begining to talk about quidditch and things they may have left out the day before in Hogsmeed. Ginny excussed herself and found her way down the train. She stumbled upon a compartment with only one person in it. She walked as slowly as possible back and forth in front of the compartment, trying to finigure out if it was infact the man she was searching for.

After seeing that this was he, Ginny swiftly opened the compartment door and s across from the lone man on the bench. She couldn't help but smile at him, thinking of how decent he seemed. The little kitten sitting on her shoulder stretched and jumped off of her, stalking across the compartment and jumping onto Draco's knee, perching himself proudly, purring as loud as possible. He chuckled to himself shaking his head at the kitten, "So, what did you name this...precoutious kitten?"

Ginny's smile quickly turned upside down, she had totally forgotten to name the kitten! "Uhm, Well, I was going to ask you to help name him..." She looked at him with an akward smile, "Come on. Please?"

Draco gave a huge sigh, "Ahhh god, fine weasly, I'll help name him, but **don't** start thinking that this makes us 'Friends' or anything." Ginny rolled her eyes at him, if he didn't want to be her friend, then he would just name the cat...and then she'd move on to making him her friend.

The two teenagers began thinking of names for the kitten, spending almost 15 minutes spitting out names that just didn't give the small fluff any justice. "Pumpkin maybe?" Ginny suggested.

"Nah, I don't think so, not livley enough." Draco sat with a curious expression on his face, "How about Creamcicle?"

Ginny looked at him confused, "Huh?" Draco looked at her shocked.

"Oh wow dont tell me you've never had a creamcicle?!" Draco practically stared at her like she had 7 heads, when she shook hers no, "Oh wow oh wow. Okay, uhm, a Creamcicle is a muggle ice pop, its orange flavored with a creamy middle part. It's pretty amazing actually." and now it was Ginnys turn to gape at him.

"Muggle huh?" Ginny sniggered to herself as he threw her a nasty look. "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry! sheesh..."

"How about Tangerine? The tangy, totally oringinal, although not quite because it copies the orange, fruit? I think it would fit him perfectly, color wise, atittude wise, just all around...it's him." Ginny looked at Draco astonished and smiled, "Yea Tangerine is wow, yea it's perfect!"

She thanked him and pulled out of her pocket a small silver box which she quickly enlarged it, pulling a small box from her shoulder bag. Opening this strange silver box, she pressed a button and the box seemed to spring to life, making strange machine like noises. Draco stared at her blankly tilting his head to the side examining the small box. Ginny simled, taking a silver disk from the small box from her shoulder bag, and placing it in a small compartment that had come from the side of the silver box. she pushed it back in place and pressed a few buttons, pluging in a pair of speakers to the side. "It's called a laptop Malfoy, and that was a DVD, it has a tv show on it, my favorite actually. its called The First 48. It's about homicide, it'd really interesting actually!" He continued to stare at her completely confused, "Ah what the heck, come here," she patted the spot next to her.

He got up off of the bench and sat down next to Ginny. she uncrossed her legs and placed the laptop on her lab turning slightly so that he could see the screen. She turned the speakers up and started the DVD, pressing start on the screen. The introduction started playing, showing clips of the upcoming episode, "..._the first 48 hours after the call is placed, the chances of solving a murder are cut in half._" Draco stared amazed at the small people on the screen. He watched as detectives tried to solve the two murders intentivly, becoming anxious as they switched back and forth between murders at "the good parts", and groaning at the little people because they were slowly interupting is intent train of thought on "who done it".

At the end he looked at her in wonder, "Wow! What else does this thing do?" He watched as she showed him how to paint, play cards, go online, and make a zoo all on this "laptop". "Can you put on another one of those crime shows?" Draco stared longingly at the laptop, wanting to see the show magically come onto the screen.

"Well, I have a few shows that we could watch. Theres Cold Case Files, which is like The First 48, only it's an older show, and it's about cases that were unsolved for a time and were exhumed from the "cold case files". And then I have more of The First 48, but you already saw that so you might want to try something new. Then I have CSI miami, its a fictitious show about CSI in The United States." As she listed each show, she'd take out a small box containing the said DVD. "Or we could watch a movie, we have just enough time to watch one before we get to Hogsmede."

Draco picked up a few of the movies, reading titles like 'the exorcism of Emily Rose', and 'Scary Movie 3'. "Eh, I think I'm just going to watch Cold Case Files, its so," he waved his hand trying to find the word, "Uh, Captivating." Ginny giggled, and put the DVD on for him. She got up with her kitten and her bag, and walked out of the compartment, "Hey! Where do you think your going?!"

Ginny looked back at him and flashed him a smile, "Just find me and give it back sometime during school, you'll find me." she closed the door and walked down the corridor of the train smirking to herself '_well I guess thats one more time I'll 'just happen' to run into him_'.

* * *

A/N: 

I hoped you liked it! I'll try to get you a new chapter every week (but dont complain if it's not, I have ATON of work as it is).

Reviews are much appreciated, and I'm looking for a beta reader so review me if your interested. (and that is also an appology for all of the spelling mistakes that occured in this chapter. Yea sorry about that 0.o)

-Ray


End file.
